harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Acromantula
The Acromantula are a species of giant spider, native to the rainforests of Southeast Asia, particularly Borneo where it inhabits dense jungle. Acromantulas are believed to be a wizard-bred species, designed to guard dwellings or treasure hoards, and were first created before the Ban on Experimental Breeding in 1965. These giant spiders, with a taste for human flesh, were first spotted in 1794. Physical description Acromantulas have eight eyes, are highly intelligent and capable of human speech. They are typically covered in thick black hair, with a leg span that can reach up to fifteen feet. They possess a set of giant fangs which they use to eat live prey of mammals or their own dead kin. The pincers produce a clicking sound when the beast is agitated or excited.Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (real) These fangs contain highly toxic venom, valued at 100 Galleons a pint, which is even potent for a short time after death.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Their eggs are Class A Non-Tradeable Material. The female is usually larger than the male, and can lay up to one hundred soft, wide, beach ball-sized eggs at a time. They usually hatch in six to eight weeks. Despite the names bearing a phonetic similarity to Tarantulas, they appear more like Wolf Spiders and are, in all depictions, araneomorphae. Etymology The name Acromantula has the Latin acro-, meaning high or "peak," and -mantula, from the English "tarantula." True to their name, Acromantulas are massive arachnids who tend to spin their expansive webs high in tree tops. Habitat Acromantulas tend to reside in jungles and heavily forested areas, and their webs are large and dome-shaped.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Acromantulas in the Wizarding World A colony of Acromantulas was established in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by Aragog and his mate, Mosag. At first, Hagrid used to keep Aragog in a cupboard in the school's dungeons. Aragog was released into the Forest by Rubeus Hagrid at about the time of the 1943 opening of the Chamber of Secrets During the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament in 1995, an Acromantula was positioned close to the Triwizard Cup. Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory joined forces to defeat it.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire The Forbidden Forest Acromantula colony participated in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, when the Death Eaters drove them out of the Forest, and towards Hogwarts Castle. Rubeus Hagrid was captured by the Death Eaters after he was lost among the swarm in his efforts to protect Aragog's offspring. The eight eyes of the Acromantula are used to symbolize the number eight in the runic alphabet.J. K. Rowling's Official Site Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter used Arania Exumai, a stunning or killing spell for use against spiders, while attempting to escape the Acromantula colony. He learned the spell from Tom Riddle upon visiting the latter's sixteen year old memory in his diary. The spell was never mentioned in the novel. *The Acromantulas in the film also more closely resemble wolf spiders than actual tarantulas. *In Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Ron pens in nine "X"s to Acromantula's Classification. This is a reference to Ron's fear of spiders. *The basilisk is the worst enemy of all spiders, feared so much that the spiders do not even speak of it. It is their worst enemy due to the basilisk's killing gaze and the fact that spiders have many eyes. In the case of Acromantulas, they have 8 eyes, making them highly vulnerable. They also have no eyelids. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' In the Chamber of Secrets, a door is about to close. You can then see an Acromantula walking towards you before the door is closed. *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' *''J. K. Rowling's Official Site'' Notes and references See also *Acromantula venom *Aragog *Arania Exumai *Forbidden Forest Acromantula colony *Mosag es:Acromántula fr:Acromantula ru:Акромантул fi:Akromantella nl:Acromantula pl:Akromantula Category:Acromantulas Category:XXXXX Creatures Category:Runic Number Symbols Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Forbidden Forest